


Just Add Sugar

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Angst, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Eventual Fluff, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Happy Ending, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Pining, Poor Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Slow Burn, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: Two Souls.One innocent and one lost.A small rundown bakery pulls them together as if fate is telling them they both could use something sweet.





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck…another slow day gone by. Guess we should just close up if no one else is going to come in this late, huh Sumo?”

Retired Lieutenant at age 53, Hank Anderson had decided to return to his old favorite hobby that is baking. He found himself getting back into it so quickly that he decided to open up a small bakery. He found a small building in the less modern part of Detroit, setting up his little bakery with some help from his old friends at the precinct and his ex-wife surprisingly. Cole’s Cake Walk was then open to the public on September 23, 2039. Hank felt it was only right to open it on his late son’s birthday.

The bakery’s logo was of his little boy hugging a puppy version of Sumo, a cute little heart floated between them. The bakery wasn’t anything fancy. It had purple daffodils growing in small planters that surrounded the store. Tables with umbrellas and chairs were scattered in front of the bakery. White and blue awnings pattered with little hearts and pawprints sat above the windows and the main door. The building was painted a pale blue to match them. Somehow, it was those small things that made it look a lot less run down. A few customers often commented on how quaint it was or how cute it was.

Hank sighed, leaning over the main counter as he looked over at Sumo who slept in his dog bed in the corner in front of the display case. Everyone seemed to love Sumo popping up to say hi so Hank decided to move the St. Bernard to the front where they could pet him or just greet him. Sumo seemed to love the attention and was patient with the little ones. But today was a slow day. Again. There weren’t that many customers coming and Hank barely had to restock anything. Pushing himself off the counter, Hank moved to start closing up when the front bell tinkled and someone quickly walked in.

“I-I’m sorry, were you about to close?”

Usually, Hank would be slightly annoyed with last minute customers who seemed to take their time ordering something but today, he couldn’t find himself to be annoyed with this one. He looked up to see a boy, looked about 28, with curly dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. The boy looked almost lost, drenched and shivering from the rain. He also looked practically scrawny. Hank found himself smiling warmly, shaking his head.

“No, no. I can stay open for ya. What would you like?” he asks, gesturing to the display case.

The boy looked over to it, eyes wide and stomach growling. But he shook his head.

“I just needed some place to stay until the rain lets up. Is that ok?” he asks almost shyly as he shivers again.

Hank nods, noticing his shivering. He felt bad for the boy.

“Hey, since you might be here a while, why don’t you go sit down on the couch. Sumo keep him warm.” he says, a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

The boy looks over to the couch. It’s grey with a few purple pillows on the side. When he looks over to Hank, he gets a nod of approval. Hesitatingly, he went over and sat down on the couch. It was soft and he slowly seemed to relax, smiling small as Sumo bounded over to him and hopped up. Hank smiled at them before disappearing into the small kitchen. He returned a few moments later with a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies and a steaming mug of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. As he left, he kitchen, he overheard the boy talking to someone. A phone call, Hank noted.

“Yes…I know, I know…It’s raining out there…I won’t, I promise…Look, I’ll come home as soon as it lets up, ok? …No…No…I’m not lying to you! Why would I cheat on you?! …Yes, yes! I’ll be home as soon as the rain stops, I swear! …Ok, ok…I-I l-love you too. Bye.”

Hank frowned, not liking how that conversation went. Walking around the counter, Hank noticed the sad look in his eyes, heard the soft sigh as he slipped his phone away. The boy looked like he could use a hug. Hank said nothing for the moment, setting the cookies and hot chocolate down in front of the wicker coffee table. The boy looked over, smelling the scent of chocolate and his eyes widened when he saw the treats in front of him. He looked up at Hank.

“F-For me? But I-I don’t have any money! I can’t take this!” he stammers, trying to decline politely.

Hank shakes his head, sitting beside him and Sumo.

“It’s alright. I insist. You look cold and hungry anyway.” he answers, an amused look in his eyes.

The boy hesitates for a moment before grabbing a cookie and taking a bite. His eyes lit up and he took another bite as if he hadn’t eaten in a long time. As the boy leaned over to grab another cookie, Hank noticed a dark bruise peeking out from the sleeve of his shirt. He saw another one, much smaller, hiding under his damp curls. He started growing concerned and suspicious but said nothing, not wanting to pry.

“Mind if I get to know you while you’re here?” Hank asks after a beat of silence.

The boy nods, swallowing his bite of cookie. Though, Hank catches a flash of guilt and fear in those warm brown eyes.

“Oh! I never introduced myself. My name is Connor.” he says, moving to take a sip of hot chocolate.

Hank nods, making a mental note to not forget about Connor.

“Name’s Hank.” he answers.

And as the time passes, the two spent time getting to know each other. Hank learns that Connor likes dogs and fish, works as a secretary for a business called Jericho Incorporated, that he had two identical brothers (who he learns is Niles and Silas) but lost the younger one (Silas) to their abusive mother before moving away from her and living with their stepdad and half-sisters. Oddly, Hank finds himself sharing his own story too, from his life as a policeman to the loss of Cole to how he came about to opening this very bakery.

“I think it’s sweet that you’re doing this for your late son.” Connor says after he tells him that.

Hank blushes, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Heh, thanks. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to do this but I had nothing else to do at the precinct and Cole had dreamed of opening a bakery so I decided to make it come true. Even if he’s…gone.” he admits, smiling a bit bashfully.

They continue to talk, enjoying each other’s company. By the end of their little conversation, the hot chocolate and cookies are gone and the rain has stopped falling. As he finishes talking, Connor looks over to the window and sighs. Hank hears it, concern flashing in his eyes again. It’s like Connor didn’t _want_ to leave the bakery. Like he didn’t want to be at _home_. Hank gently squeezed his shoulder in attempt to comfort him.

“Everything alright? You look a bit…hesitant…” he asks, removing his hand when Connor flinches.

“Y-Yeah…Just gonna be really cold when I head out there.” Connor answers, a lie that Hank sees right through but doesn’t acknowledge.

With that, Connor stands up and thanks Hank for taking him in for the night before quickly leaving. Hank sighs and watches him leave, disappearing around the corner. When he’s gone, Hank picks up the dirty dishes and sets to close up the bakery for the night. When that’s done, he leashes up Sumo and they headed home. Hank couldn’t sleep that night, thinking too much about Connor and wondering what he’s hiding. He knows it isn’t his business but he feels as if he should do something after having seen the bruises. At least, that’s what Hank decides two days later when Connor shows up with a cut on his cheek and a bruise under his right eye.


	2. Chapter 2

After another stop to Hank’s bakery, Connor hurriedly returned home to his shared apartment with his boyfriend. As he walked through the door, the smell of alcohol and smoke hit his nose. The scent is dizzying, making Connor feel sick. He headed down the small hall and into the living area where his boyfriend, Detective Gavin Reed, sat drinking what looked like his tenth bottle of beer. He was sat on the armchair in front of the tv in nothing but a shirt and boxers. The man growls, not looking up from his chair.

“You’re late.” came his raspy, tired voice.

Connor sighed, moving to sit beside him in the other chair.

“I’m sorry. I had to stop by the bakery. I got you donuts.” he offers, holding up the box with the Cole’s Cake Walk logo on it.

Gavin took it, frowning when he sees the logo. Immediately, he stands up and crushes the box in one hand. Connor feels his heart pound, curling up reflexively as the man made his way to him. He winced as he felt his boyfriend suddenly throw the box at him, cutting his cheek. Looking up, he saw Gavin now towering over him.

“Don’t ever bring me shit from that fucking bakery.” he threatens, slapping his cheek.

Connor cried out, feeling the sting on his reddening cheek. He couldn’t do much but take blow after blow that was dished out. By the time Gavin was done with him, his hair was a mess and bruises littered his face, a black eye joining them. He was sobbing softly, crumpled on the floor. Gavin glared at him, shoving him as he walked by when he tried to get up. He then whimpered as he felt his hair being tugged again, the smell of beer stronger as his boyfriend hovered close to his face.

“Bring that here again and we’re done, got it?” the man growls.

Connor nodded in fear, yelping as he’s roughly dropped.

“Good. Now fuck off. I’m tired.”

“Goodnight, Gavin.”

Connor sighed, picking himself up off the ground with a wince when he got no response. He waited a few moments after the bedroom door closed before heading out. It was only 7pm and Connor hoped Hank was still open. Sniffling softly, he began trekking through the dark and wet streets of Detroit. When he arrives to the small bakery, he sees Hank serving two customers. One of them had blue hair tied in a ponytail, the other a red-brown pixie cut. He walked by them through the main entrance, giving them a tiny smile. The bell above the door tinkled again as Connor entered.

“Hi again, Hank.” he greets, smiling small as he was greeted by Sumo.

Hank looked up from the cash register to see Connor approaching him, concerned setting in again when he notices the bruises on his face. Closing the register, he walked around the counter to meet him.

“Shit, you look fucked up. Are you ok?” he asked, looking at his bruises.

Connor’s face fell for a moment, fingers tracing the black eye.

“Just…really clumsy…Sorry…” he answered, sighing softly.

Hank doesn’t buy it but still doesn’t ask. His detective skills easily help him figure out that this was more than clumsiness.

“Don’t be. Have a seat on the couch. I’ll patch you up, ok?” he smiles small.

Connor nods, moving to sit on the couch. Sumo follows and hops up with him, whimpering softly as he pawed at him. Hank frowned, feeling bad for the boy again. He wondered what was going on in his life that caused him so much pain. He hopes it isn’t the stepfather that Connor mentioned doing this to him. Shaking his head, he disappeared into the kitchen and returned with the usual cookies and milk, first aid kit tucked under his arm. He sat down beside Connor, setting down the treats and opening the kit.

“Is it ok if I touch you?” Hank asks first, never wanting to overstep his boundaries or make someone uncomfortable.

Connor allows him, taking a cookie from the plate. Hank smiled at him again and set to work, cleaning and bandaging his cuts. When that was done, Hank pulled out an ice pack and gently pressed it over the black eye. Connor winced, pulling away for a second. Hank gazed at him softly, gently cradling his face with a warm hand.

“Shh…It’s ok. I won’t hurt you. Stay still for me.” he soothes, rubbing circles on his cheek.

Connor slowly relaxed, finding himself feeling something warm and fuzzy as Hank took care of him. He’d never felt this kind of touch before. It was gentle and caring, careful. It was the first time Connor felt something like this. Not even his older brother gave him touches like this, let alone a hug anymore. His stepfather was too busy to give them affection too, always out at work or down in his basement with some crazy invention. His stepsisters were ok but were also too busy assisting their father or out shopping. As Hank held the ice pack on the boy’s face, Connor found himself leaning into his touch as he looked back at him.

“This feels…nice.” he admits, smiling small at Hank.

Hank smiles back, a warm feeling staring up in his chest. It’s a familiar feeling that he knows all too well and had tried to shove it down after everything he’d been through. He finds himself gazing into Connor’s eyes, leaning close. Connor makes no move to pull back, only leaning closer. Before anything else could happen, Connor’s phone rang and ruined the moment. The two pulled away, both blushing shyly. Connor went to answer his phone while Hank placed the ice pack down. As Hank listened to him talk, he frowned again at what he heard.

“I’ll come home soon, ok? …No, no! I-I was just taking a walk...No, I’m not at the bakery, I swear! …Yes…yes…I’ll be home in a moment...N-No, I didn’t! I’m just walking around…Of course…Yeah…Ok…Love you too.”

Connor sighed, hanging up. Hank took that moment to ask out of concern.

“You sure you’re ok? Who was that?” he asked, seeing the fear and guilt in Connor’s eyes again.

The boy sighed, rubbing his arm and shakes his head.

“Just my boyfriend. He…worries when I don’t tell him where I’m going.” he answered.

Oh. Hank felt a pang of jealousy and a bit of shame. He hadn’t thought about Connor having a boyfriend. He feels as if he’d overstepped some sort of line by touching him and being so close. Shoving those feelings aside, he squeezes Connor’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

“Do you have to go?” he asks, worry in his eyes.

Connor nods, frowning. Hank wonders if the boyfriend is the one causing this. That conversation had a lot of red flags and it only adds to Hank’s growing suspicion. He sighs and gives the boy a sympathetic look, squeezing his shoulder.

“Tell you what, why don’t I walk you home? It’s safer that way.” he offers.

Connor wants to decline, not wanting to get in trouble with his boyfriend. Though, part of him wants to say yes so Hank can stay longer with him. He takes the risk and nods, giving him a tiny smile.

“I’d like that. Thank you, Hank.”

Hank smiled back, standing up with him. Once the bakery is cleaned up and closed and Sumo is leashed up, the two head out for the night. It’s cold out and this part of the city which is usually bustling at this hour is quiet save for the occasional car passing by. The two walked in silence, enjoying each other’s company. For a moment, Connor imagined that he was just taking a nice walk with Hank as if they’d known each other for so long. He imagined that he and Hank were living a life together instead. He found himself blushing at the thought, grateful for the veil of darkness to hide it.

After what only felt like thirty minutes of walking, they arrived at the apartment building where Connor stayed. It was an old, gray building with dark green balconies on the side. A puff of smoke wafted from one of them on the third floor and it made Connor wince internally. He felt his heart pound when the source of the smoke made itself known. He could see his face dimly light by the small light above him. Hank didn’t notice it, busy watching Sumo sniff a fire hydrant.

“Well, this is my place. I have to go now. Thanks again, Hank.” Connor says, keeping his voice soft.

Before Hank could get a word in, Connor ran inside the door. Worry rose up and Hank had a feeling he shouldn’t have done this. Tugging on Sumo’s leash, he turned away and headed back to the bakery to get in his car and head home. He wondered if the boy will show up tomorrow. But…

Connor didn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days.

Three days.

Four.

Hank is starting to worry. He knows it isn’t his business to pry into the more private parts of Connor’s life but he’s starting to worry. That worry would then grow with every new scar or bruise or cut that Connor came in with. Then one day he didn’t show up. Hank didn’t think on it too much, assuming he was probably busy at work or home. He hoped it wasn’t at home. Something didn’t seem right about the way reacted when he had to leave the bakery and head there.

Two more days and there was still no sign of Connor. Hank’s worry grew and he couldn’t help but keep an eye on the door, hoping the boy would walk in. When he didn’t, Hank would close up the bakery and leave late into the night. He’d drive by Connor’s apartment, looking up at the balconies to see if he was there. He wasn’t and it made Hank’s heart drop.

When another day went by with no Connor showing up, Hank closed up early and headed to the apartment to go check on Connor. He stopped in front of the building and stepped out of his car only to find the place dark like the other nights. As Hank turned to get back in his car, he spotted a head of brown hair that looked exactly like Connor’s. He shut the car door, approaching him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Connor?”

The owner of the hair turned around. It wasn’t Connor but someone identical to him.

“Not him. Connor’s my brother. How do _you_ know him?” he says.

Hank blinked and it was in the dim streetlight that he noticed he had stormy grey eyes and black hair. He was also an inch taller. Hank removed his hand from his shoulder, feeling awkward and mildly embarrassed.

“Sorry, thought you were him. I met him two weeks ago. He came into my bakery looking for a place to wait out the rain. I just let him in for a moment. Are you…Niles?”

He, Niles, nodded and looked Hank over.

“He told you about me, huh? Well, thanks for helping him. He told me about you and I was worried you were the hurting him. You’re not, are you?”

Hank shakes his head, frowning.

“No, patched him one night actually. I’ve heard him talking to someone on the phone a few times, a boyfriend, and it didn’t sound good. It’s like he’s terrified of going home. I came over here to check on him.” he answers.

Niles frowns too, looking up at the building. Not even a single balcony light was on.

“He must be at my place again. He comes over there when his boyfriend is working the night shift at the precinct.”

When he says that, Hank immediately thinks of all the people he knew in the precinct.

“You know, he never told me his boyfriend’s name. Mind if I ask? I’m retired from one of the precincts. I might know him.”

Hank was not prepared when Niles said,

“Gavin Reed.”

Hank’s heart stops for a moment. He knew Gavin. Gavin was a prick. How that rat still had his job is beyond him. Gavin was an ass to anyone and everyone, annoying the hell out of Hank. Hank will never tell anyone but Gavin was partially the reason why Hank retired early. His suspicions and worry grow more, knowing that Connor is dating him. He doesn’t know if Gavin’s dated anyone before Connor but he knows what Gavin is capable of.

“Something wrong?” Niles says, snapping him out of his thoughts “Do you know Reed?”

Hank sighs and nods.

“He’s a prick. Bullies the rookies sometimes. I don’t know how he still has his fucking job.” he answers, almost sneering.

Niles frowns again, confused and upset. This was far from the Gavin that Connor had told him about. Far from the Gavin that he met. He thought Gavin was kind, cared about Connor and loved him. Though, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t concerned about his brother’s bruises and wounds too. He had thought he was clumsy at work or someone was bullying him there. He had planned to talk to him about that tonight but with what he had just learned, he might have to rethink the relationship he had given his approval.

“I honestly thought…I thought the bruises came from someone at work. I believed him when he told me he was clumsy. Thank you for telling me this. I’ll talk to him about it.” Niles admits, a steely look in his eyes.

Hank nods, hoping what he’s thinking isn’t true. Gavin isn’t an abusive boyfriend, Is he?

“Of course. Welp, it’s late. It was nice to meet you, Niles.” he says, bidding him a good evening.

Niles nods, pressing a slip of paper into his hand before turning and walking away. Hank watches him leave before looking down to read the paper. It had both Niles and Connor’s phone numbers. Smiling, he slipped the paper into his pocket and returned to his car. He got in and was about to shut the door when he noticed someone walking by. He finds out it’s Gavin when he walks past the streetlight. Hank doesn’t move, noticing he’s on the phone. He finds it odd that Gavin’s home early from the night shift. As if he were still a lieutenant, Hank listens to him talk on the phone.

“Where the fuck are you? …Don’t fucking lie to me…Are you at the bakery? …You better fucking not be or I’ll burn that shitty place to the ground…Where are you? …Did I say you can fucking go there? …I don’t care, I want you home now…No, home. Now. …Are you talking back to me? …Good. I love you.”

It was after that Hank’s suspicions were confirmed and he quietly drove off, boiling with anger. He so badly wanted to do something but he knew Connor would be disappointed if he got in the way. It made Hank feel disgruntled and, oddly, jealous too. What does he even see in that guy? He then realizes…oh fuck…he’d fallen for Connor. And the boy was so young too. It made him feel wrong. Sighing, he tried not to think about that and decided to think of something to cheer up Connor if he comes around tomorrow. He smiled and pulled out the slip of paper. When he got home, he pulled out his phone and left him a message.

 _It’s Hank. I bumped into your brother and I asked him for your number. I hope you don’t mind. I hope you come to the bakery tomorrow. I have a_ sweet _surprise for you._


	4. Chapter 4

When Hank checks his phone the next morning, his heart drops as he stares at an empty screen. He feels as if he shouldn’t have texted him. Deciding not to let that bother him for now, he got up and got ready for another day at the bakery. He assumed Connor must still be asleep. It _is_ only 6:30am after all. Though, he couldn’t help but check his phone again. Still nothing. Hank sighed and grabbed Sumo before heading off to the bakery. When he gets there, he notices someone waiting out front. Hank parks in usual spot and steps out of his car. He stops when the person turns around.

“Connor?”

Connor smiles at him, meeting him in front of the door.

“Good morning, Hank. I got your text this morning. Am I too early?” he greets, smiling as Sumo joins them.

Hank’s heart flutters at that. He knows he shouldn’t be feeling like this but he can’t stop himself from smiling in return, blushing awkwardly as he rubs the back of his neck.

“No, uh, just in time actually. I was worried I fucked up when I texted you.” Hank answers, moving to unlock the door.

The two walk into the bakery, Hank flickering the front lights on along the way. Sumo bounds past them and settles in his doggy bed, making them both chuckle.

“I’m surprised Ni gave you my number. He has a hard time with trusting people.” Connor comments, already sitting on the couch again.

“He’s a nice guy. To be honest, I’m surprised he trusted me with your number.” he answers, moving behind the counter and grabbing his apron.

He noticed Connor sitting on the couch. He then remembers his idea and rummages around for a spare apron. He finds one in one of the cabinets under the counter. The apron is purple with white little dog prints.

“Why don’t you come and join me in the back today? Maybe help me make something?” he asks, holding up the spare apron.

Connor blinks and realizes Hank meant him.

“Wait, really? But I don’t know how to bake.”

Hank chuckles, tossing him the apron.

“That’s why I’m here. I’ll teach you.”

Connor smiles, taking the apron and tying it on. He got up from the couch and followed Hank to the kitchen. It was small with only a few ovens, a stove, a sink, and a metal table cart in the middle. There was also a warming station in the corner. Hank flicked on the lights along with the speakers that began to play soft music.

“What are we baking, Hank?” Connor asks as he watches Hank moved around and got out a bunch of utensils and baking ingredients.

Hank smiles, tying his silvery hair back.

“Well, you seemed to like the cookies I make you. Let’s start with those.” Hank answers.

Connor lights up at that and Hank melts on the inside, wanting to keep that look on the boy’s face forever. He doesn’t understand how someone as sweet as him could be with someone like Gavin. Hank smiles back and the two work on making the cookie dough. Once it was mixed, Hank scooped a spoonful of it and took a bite.

“Are you allowed to do that?” Connor asks, wrinkling his nose.

Hank chuckles, taking another bite.

“My bakery, my rules.” he winks, making Connor blush.

Yeah, Connor could say he was smitten with the baker. He had realized it a few days ago when Hank patched him up. He felt awful for going behind Gavin’s back but he didn’t want to stop. Hank made him feel safe and secure, happy. Gavin, he realized, was none of those things. Gavin’s laughter didn’t make his heart flutter. Gavin’s smile did nothing for him either. Not like it used to. It was Hank that gave him butterflies in his stomach now. Every smile he gave him made him feel warm. He could even listen to Hank laugh forever like a record on repeat.

“Can I try some?” Connor asks, still mixing his own batch.

Hank nods and Connor gently takes hold of his wrist, slowly bringing the spoon to his mouth. Hank watched with a soft gaze, feeling the soft pads of Connor’s fingers on him. With a smile, Connor took a bite out of the cookie dough as he gazed back at Hank. His eyes light up and he eats another. Hank chuckles and pulls the spoon away from Connor, making the boy whine and pout.

“Easy, cupcake. If you eat all the dough, we won’t have any left to make actual cookies.” he laughs, pulling out a baking tray.

Connor blushes, the nickname making his heart flutter.

“C-Cupcake?” he squeaks.

Hank chuckles, brushing a stray curl away from Connor’s face.

“Yeah. I figured since you’re sweet and all, you deserve a name just as sweet.”

The blush on Connor’s face grows darker and he smiles bashfully.

“O-Oh.”

With that, Hank lays out his cookie dough and puts in the oven before helping with Connor’s batch. The two talk and laugh, enjoying each other’s company. Connor finds himself imagining he was never with Gavin and that instead he was working with Hank in the bakery. He imagined having flour fights and throwing ice at each other. It felt wrong to betray Gavin like that but he can’t bring himself to stop. After all, Gavin did hurt him more than he loved him.

When the Connor’s batch was added to the oven, Hank closed the door and set the timer. The cookies baked away and the two returned to the front area and a sweet, slow song that Hank hasn’t heard in years started up on the speakers. It gives Hank another idea, one that he hopes Gavin won’t give him shit for, as takes Connor’s hand and tugs him to the storefront. He offers a hand, giving him a gentle smile.

“May I have this dance?” he asks with a twinkle in his eyes.

Connor nods bashfully, taking Hank’s calloused hand. Hank smiled and led them around bakery, gliding and twirling across the bakery floor. Soft laughter filled the air as they danced to the music. Connor felt like he was flying, spinning and dancing around Hank. As Connor laughed, Hank felt like his heart was going to explode. He hasn’t felt like this in such a long time. His ex-wife was amazing but she’s nothing like Connor.

As they danced and danced around the bakery, Connor didn’t hear his phone going off the first time. He was too lost in his happy bliss with Hank. When the song ends, Connor wounds being dipped in Hank’s arms. He gazed up at Hank who smiled at him. As the two leaned in closer, Connor’s phone goes off again. It startles them both and Connor nearly slips. Sighing, Connor pulled himself off of Hank and pulled out his phone. He frowned when he saw the caller ID.

**_Gavin Reed: 10 Missed Calls_ **

“Boyfriend again?” Hank asks, an eyebrow raised.

Connor nods, answering it. He hangs up a few moments later with a pained and almost fearful look in his eyes.

“Sorry, Hank. I have to go now.” he says, pocketing his phone.

Hank furrows his eyebrows.

“So soon? Will you come back?”

“I will. Later today. Hopefully, this shouldn’t take too long.” Connor answers.

Hank sighed, watching Connor leave again. When the boy turns the corner, Hank started to open up the bakery for his customers. Part of him wanted to go after him but he didn’t want to butt in. He didn’t want Connor to think he was trying to ruin their relationship. Though, something about their relationship didn’t sound right. It bothered Hank for the rest of the morning as he pulled out the cookies, restocked the display case, and served customers.

It’s only been three hours but Connor hadn’t come back. He knows he shouldn’t worry but, knowing who Connor is with, Hank can’t help it. He wonders if that’s where Connor had gone to. He decides to check to see if he’s with Niles. His heart drops when Niles says no. Now he really hopes Connor didn’t go back to Gavin.

At the end of his shift, when Connor still hasn’t shown up, Hank’s worry rises. It’s late and he just shut everything down in the store for the night, clipping Sumo’s leash on. Even Sumo was worried, whimpering as he glanced at the door. Hank sighs, petting Sumo. Before he could make up his mind on going home, his phone buzzes with one message from Connor.

_Help me._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no he's deeaddd 
> 
> jk lol

His heart drops to his stomach. He’s breathless as he rereads the text over and over. Swearing under his breath, Hank climbed into his car and began driving. He nearly breaks the speed limit as he races over to Connor’s apartment. When he gets there, there’s only one light on in one of the balconies. He sees one of the roomies lit up, a soft glow shining in the windowpane, one of them shoving the other to the ground. With a pounding heart, Hank raced into the small building and up the stairs.

As he nears the one of the rooms, he hears soft sobbing and a loud thump. It makes Hank’s heart ache as he walks closer and closer to the door. He hears the sobbing again and weaker thump. Then silence and the faint sound of the tv playing some old drama. Hank doesn’t like that. How it’s grown too quiet. He knocks on the door first. No one answers even after ten seconds. He tries the doorknob and finds it unlocked.

When Hank walks in, he finds the apartment is a disaster, a much worse looking place than his own home. Beer bottles litter the armchair by the tv. Pizza boxes pile up on the kitchen counter in the back. There’s a few soda cans sitting on the tv and on the coffee table. As Hank walks through the apartment, his feet tread over shards of a beer bottle and they crunch under his shoes. Hank’s blood boils with anger, just being here. Though, there’s no sign of Reed.

Hank walks on, past the armchair stained with beer and… ‘other’ stains. His foot kicks over a few beer bottles. A glance at them brings back memories of himself nearly ruining his life because of that toxic drink. Shaking his head, he continues to look for Connor. He hates how silent the house is, the only sound being the humming of the fridge and his foot against the floor littered with bits of glass. Soon, he finds himself walk down a small hall and standing outside the bedroom door.

“Connor?”

A soft yelp comes from somewhere else in the hall. Hank calls his name again and he hears thumping from closet door beside the bedroom. Hank goes to it, knocking lightly and getting another yelp in return.

“Only me, cupcake.” Hank assures.

“Hank?”

“Yup. Just me.”

The door slowly opens and Connor timidly steps out, shaking and sniffling. Before Hank knows it, he’s got the boy in his arms. He notices up close that Connor has few cuts on his face, bruises all over his arms and a bloody nose. He sighs, hugging Connor close. It hurts him to hear Connor cry instead of laugh. It hurts to see him so weak and upset, the sweet smile gone. Hank comforts him, running his hand through the boy’s hair.

“Shh…I got ya, Con. I’m right here.” he soothes, letting Connor cling to him.

Connor sobs into Hank’s chest, letting go of everything he’d been holding back. The sound it makes Hank’s heart ache and he so badly wanted to tear Gavin apart for hurting someone so sweet and innocent. When Connor calms down, he looks up at Hank with wide eyes. They held so much pain and sadness that Hank had never seen before.

“I hid in the closet because Gavin got angry. I was scared. I texted you so you’d come save me.” Connor admits after a beat of silence.

Hank’s blood boils again at the thought of poor Connor being scared.

“Well, I’m glad I got to you in time.” he replies, brushing aside that stray curl again.

Connor sighs softly, nodding.

“Can we leave this place? I’m done being here.” he mutters.

“Wanna head to the bakery? It’s closer.” Hank offers, walking with him down the hall.

Connor nods and the two leave the apartment for the last time. They get into the car and Connor is greeted by a worried Sumo. Hank chuckles, watching with a fond smile as Connor pet Sumo. They drove in silence, glancing each other now and then. Soon, they arrive at the bakery to find two police cars parked in front of them. Niles stood in front of one of them. Hank and Connor climb out, meeting up with Niles who grew worried when he saw the state his brother was in.

“What happened, Connor?!” Niles asked, looking him over.

“Gavin. He was…abusing me. I’m sorry I kept it a secret from you for so long. He made me keep my mouth shut.” Connor confesses, rubbing a bruise on his arm.

As he said that, a police officer walked by with Gavin cuffed up in tow. Hank and Niles glared at him, blocking Connor’s view of them. Gavin glared back, saying nothing. The two sigh when he’s shoved into the police car and driven away.

“Bastard’s definitely fired now. The hell was he even doing here?” he grumbles, noticing the door that was picked open.

“Tried to break in, steal from the register, and burn the place down. I got Connor’s text and was on my way to him when I saw Gavin as I passed by the store.” Niles answers.

Connor sighs, spotting a destroyed lighter on the floor.

“He wouldn’t listen when I begged him to stop.” he sniffles.

Hank swears under his breath, itching to kill Gavin now for nearly ruining everything he’d done for Cole and for hurting Connor.

“Reed never listened to anyone. It’s not your fault, Connor.” he sighs.

Connor only nods, clinging to Hank. Hank talks with the officer for a moment then heads into the bakery with Connor and Niles as the officers leave. Sumo follows behind them, trotting to his doggy bed. Once he gets the light on and the door closed, Hank sets Connor on the couch with Niles before going to the kitchen and grabbing the first aid kit again along with the ice pack. He joins the two on the couch and begins patching Connor up. When that was done, he set the kit aside and moved to hold the ice pack on Connor’s bruised cheek.

A beat of silence passes then,

“Are you both mad at me?” Connor asks softly.

Hank gently cups his cheek, looking at him. The way Hank treats Connor is surprising to Niles and he was right to trust the baker.

“Of course not, cupcake. Why would we be mad?” Hank replies.

Connor sniffles, looking up at Hank.

“Because I didn’t say anything for so long! Because I let myself get hurt!” he cries.

Hank wipes his tears away with his thumb, shaking his head.

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know this was going to happen and you were put in a situation that was out of your control.” He assures him, caressing his cheek.

Hank finds himself leaning in close again, noses nearly touching. Connor doesn’t pull back, leaning closer too into Hank’s touch. They stare at each other for a moment before looks away shyly. Hank chuckles softly, pulling back too and giving him space. Niles seems to notice the romantic between them and somehow, he finds himself just letting them be. Hank doesn’t notice him watching, standing up and grabbing the first aid kit. He heads to the kitchen and Niles follows him.

“Need something?” Hank asks when he turns to find him standing in the doorway, leaning against the post with his arms crossed.

“I just wanted to thank you for saving my brother and for taking care of him.” Niles answers, lips twitching into a small smile.

Hank rubs the back of his neck, smiling small.

“I wasn’t just going to leave him alone with Reed. He didn’t deserve the abuse. Oh, and thank you for saving my bakery. It…means a lot to me.” he replies.

Niles nods, seeing the distant look in Hank’s eyes.

“It’s a tribute to your son, Cole, correct? Connor told me a lot about you, well, more like gushed about you.” he admits, the smile growing.

Hank, who was setting up to make cookies, looks up in surprise.

“Gushed about me?” he repeats.

Niles nods, smile turning into a small smirk.

“I know smitten when I see it. If you want to make a move on him, I’ll allow it. I trust you not to hurt him.” he says honestly, though the tone of his voice is teasing.

“Really? I thought you don’t trust people easily.” Hank replies incredulously.

Niles shakes his head with a smile.

“I’ve seen what I needed to see to know you’ll be the one to make him happy.” he answers.

Hank nods in understanding, wondering how he’ll tell Connor. He’s surprised the boy was even interested in someone as old as him. Clearing his throat, he pulled out a spare apron.

“Well, since you’re here, do you wanna help me make some cookies?” he offered.

“Sure. It’s been a while since I baked something.” Niles accepts.

With that, the two made two batches of cookies. Some were plated for Connor while the rest were set aside for tomorrow. The two then brought out the cookies along with three mugs of hot chocolate, one of them having extra marshmallows. Connor immediately lit up as the cookies and milk were brought in. Hank shook his head with a smile, finding Connor adorable as the boy munched on his cookie. He sat down and joined Connor. Connor looked up at him and Hank smiled back, wiping a crumb away from the corners of his lips. Soon, they were leaning in close again and this time…

Their lips touched. It surprised Connor, making him squeak before kissing back. He feels Hank pull him close and he sighs happily, finally having found the love and affection he wanted. As for Hank? It looks like he won’t be lonely like he used to. Niles watches fondly, happy for the two. After a few moments, the two pulled back and Connor looked dazed but happy.

“W-Wait, really?!” Connor asks when he realizes what that kiss meant.

Hank nods happily, catching that stray curl once again. Connor smiles, stealing one more kiss before gazing back at him with adoration and love.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, cupcake.”


	6. Chapter 6

It’s another busy day at the bakery. Ever since Niles had recommended the bakery to some friends at work, Hank been receiving more customers every other day. That meant more head pats for Sumo. It took a while but Hank realized he was finally happy, right where he wanted to be. He found himself smiling a bit wider now as he helped customers with their orders. He would greet every one that walked in and waved goodbye when they left. The few regulars seemed to notice the upbeat change and wondered as to why. Simple. Connor was his reason to be happy.

Connor had moved out of Gavin’s apartment and moved in with Hank a few months after they stared dating. With Niles’ approval of course. Gavin was in jail, no lawyer to back him up. He couldn’t afford one way anyway. Connor had long forgotten about Gavin. His bruises healed and were long gone. He’s been happy ever since. As the months passed, Connor found himself joining Hank at the bakery to help make treats after closing time. And now, Connor always brought treats into work to share with the others. They too eventually went down to the bakery for more.

Hank has never seen the bakery so packed before. He’s not complaining as he sees Connor every lunch break. They spend time together in the kitchen, stealing kisses from each other before Hank sends Connor off with more treats. Though, Hank often wonders what it’d be like to have Connor working alongside him. He already had a treat named after him, Cupcake’s cupcake. It was a small cupcake filled with creamy chocolate, topped with vanilla icing, and sprinkled with bite sized cookies and mini marshmallows. It had become very popular.

So, one night, when they were cuddling up on the couch at home, Hank decided to talk to Connor about it.

“Hey, Con?” Hank started.

Connor looked up at him with a smile.

“Yes, love?”

Hank smiles back, cupping his cheek.

“If I asked you to, would you come work with me at the bakery? I won’t force you to. I don’t want you to quit your job because of me.” 

Connor smiles, squeezing Hank’s hand in assurance.

“No need, Hank. I’ve always wanted to work with you. I wanted to learn as much as I can about baking first before I joined you. That’s why I waited so long to leave my old job.” he admits.

Hank smiles back, stealing a kiss.

“You’re amazing, darling. I can’t wait to open up the bakery with you.”

The next morning, Connor was up first and eager to get to the bakery. The two quickly ate breakfast and grabbed Sumo before heading over to the bakery. When they arrive, they find that there’s already a lot of customers waiting to get inside and see the treats. Hank chuckled, pushing his way through the crowd with Connor and Sumo in tow. They got into the store and get the lights on, the speakers playing the love song they first danced too.

Instead of the usual Connor sitting on the sofa and waiting for Hank or the talk over the counter, Connor went around it and followed Hank to the kitchen. He smiles at Hank, pecking his cheek as he grabbed the apron that was handed to him. Hank then went to open the store, joining Connor at the counter as the customers came flooding in. Then, Connor handles his first customer of the day. He beamed, looking up at Hank for a moment before talking to the customer. Hank found it sweet whenever he heard Connor say,

“Welcome to Cole’s Cake Walk! What can I get for you today?”


End file.
